


Flying Free in a Gilded Cage

by onestepatatime



Series: Dwarven Theater in My Head [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst alert!, Gen, Hobbits are pets., Warning for discussion of bodily harm!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Thorin's birthday is never celebrated, serving as a reminder to King Thrain of his wife’s death minutes after giving birth. Now, 70 years later, Thorin comes of age. As Crown Prince, Thorin must be in some way acknowledged by his father. Thorin and Thrain both would be happy to make an official announcement and forget the whole affair with the help of much ale and mead during the requisite feast afterwards. Frerin and Dis intervene, if only to amuse themselves by once again torturing their too stoic older brother. Gandalf is brought into the mixture, Thorin gets a pet Hobbit, and things spiral downward from there. Bilbo is supposed to be an earthen Hobbit, suitable for life under a mountain. Just when Thorin gets the hang of being a responsible pet owner he finds bumps forming on his hobbits shoulders. Can Thorin keep Bilbo and his new, beautiful wings safe? After a lifetime of avoiding his hateful father's notice, can Thorin keep himself safe as well?Warning: Fragment of a story! Please see the series header for information on this series before reading and being disappointed about update frequency.





	1. Thorin's Reluctant Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely inspired by Growing Wings by Laurel Winter. It is about people who grow wings when they become teenagers, and the families who often cut those wings off.
> 
> This work is rated teen instead of general for talk of bodily harm. As it is a major part of this story's plot, please be aware and avoid if this may be a trigger for you.
> 
> Legal Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are owned by their respective owners. I make no profit from this adventure in Arda AU.

“So, Thorin.” Frerin wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck as his older brother was just about to take a bite of his eggs, smearing his eggs into his beard. “I hear that it’s a special day for you.”

“Yeah.” Dis helped by pelting Thorin with bits of ham from her own plate. Both siblings were giving their older brother their undivided attention this morning.

“It is just another day.” Thorin managed to push Frerin back into his own seat just before their father came in.

“Ah!” Thrain turned from the spectacle of his eldest son covered in food. He never reprimanded Thorin directly. Both knew that punishment would come in the form of nerve wracking surprise exams in lessons and a grueling session with the arms master later in the day.

“Good morning, children.” Dena, Thorin’s step-mother, greeted them with a cheery smile as she did every morning. She took Thrain’s offered hand as she sat and he smiled at her with adoration.

“Good morning, Mother.” Dis and Frerin sang together, entirely too innocent. Thorin merely nodded; it had been long understood that he was included in the greeting, and even appreciated it. It was just that no greeting was worth Thrain’s disapproving attention, ever.

“What are your plans for today, my child?” Thrain immediately noticed Dis’ being unable to sit still. He smiled indulgently; a girl child was a rare gift and he had learned not to take such for advantage. “Perhaps you would like to tour the stables with me? I’ve not had the chance to see you ride your new pony. Master Glis has many praises for your riding skills.”

“Did you get Thorin a new war ram, Father?” Frerin couldn’t wait any longer. Any time that Thorin was gifted with something, Frerin was showered with twice as much. Now Thrain noticed that he also could hardly sit still.

“What have you been telling your siblings now, Thorin?” Thrain glared at his eldest, Thorin’s hands going limp as he stopped picking egg out of his beard. “Answer me, boy!”

“I have only said that it is just another day. I know not why Frerin speaks of war rams. I want for nothing. I ask for nothing.” Thorin had long ago learned to speak only the bare truth, and never imply that Thrain as a father was lacking.

He often wished that his brother and sister would learn to speak in ways that didn’t get him in trouble. Instead, they seemed to relish plans that got him into big trouble if it was advantageous for them. He would come home covered in bruises from weapons practice and fearing his father’s wrath tomorrow when Thrain received word of Thorin’s poor grades on the impromptu lesson tests today.

“Today is Thorin’s coming of age ceremony, my husband.” Dena kept a carefully composed expression even as she prepared herself to meet Thrain’s wrath. She had long ago learned not to mention her step-son’s birthday. “Balin has just informed me that Lord Fundin has organized the ceremony in the throne room to be held at afternoon court. The feast is being prepared as we speak.”

“I’ll not have my wife’s _death_ celebrated!” Thrain stood, fuming. He turned on his son.

“Is this what you are up to? Are you planning on taking my throne as you took your mother from me?”

“Today is the day that Thorin abdicates.” Dis spoke primly; clearly she and Frerin had this planned for years. “Now Frerin can be Crown Prince. You like Frerin better anyway.”

Maybe not Frerin. His answer was a whimper, looking ashen and as he shrank back at Thrain’s astounded expression. Unlike Dis, he had been subject to their father’s temper on several occasions. His gamble on getting a fine war ram had obviously been a gross miscalculation that he would pay dearly for. So much for listening to his sister and her claims of knowing exactly how to manipulate Thrain.

“You will conduct the ceremony to Lord Fundin’s satisfaction, Thrain.” Dena spoke with a certainty that she didn’t feel. “Thorin’s cousin, Grerin from the Grey Mountains, has arrived to witness the ceremony. There will be no abdication, my daughter.” Now Dis shrank back; her mother would deal with her personally for this mess. At fourteen years Thorin’s junior, she was still young enough to feel her mother’s wrath on her behind.

“You would love to abdicate, wouldn’t you?” Thrain had not missed Thorin’s surprise at Dis’ outburst, nor the hope in his eyes.

“It would be selfish and impossible.” Thorin managed. “I want for nothing.”

“No less than four treaties depend on you being heir, Thorin. Four treaties!” Thrain finally noticed his family’s terrified looks. He very rarely lost his temper in their sight. He took a deep breath.

“Fine. You will get your ceremony and your grand feast, Thorin. Be glad for them, then remember your dead mother as you drink to your own health!” The king spat out these last words and stormed out of the room.

“Father is grumpy this morning.” Dis tried, until Dena’s glare reminded her of her fate in a few minutes.

“Dis. Frerin. Go to my sitting room. I will deal with you in a few minutes.” Dena continued to glare as they dragged their feet on the way out. Then she turned to Thorin, his young face unreadable. She had tried to be a mother to him, but he had been in the care of nannies and tutors long before she married Thrain. Often he reacted as if he had no idea how to treat a mother, relying on court training and treating Dena as just another lord’s wife.

“I will abdicate, you know.” Thorin’s voice was shrill but certain.

“Thorin, he’s just…”

“Cruel. He hates me. I’m only alive because of some dumb treaties signed before I was even born. I’ll shave my own beard. I’ll cut my own hair and march out of here a free dwarf.” Thorin caught Dena’s sad expression. “Why aren’t you glad that your own son will be king? Clearly Dis and Frerin desire my position more than I ever did.”

“A son of Durin doesn’t run, Thorin. This is about you, not your siblings. You are a veritable peace child. Your mother was a child of a marriage arranged for peace, as was your father. Dwarves are far better known for war than peace, Thorin. Do not throw away what you represent.”

“Represent?” Now Thorin stood, anger finally showing. “Represent? I know nothing of _peace_! My life is a living hell as others constantly tell me of my fine lineage that I should be so proud of. I won’t uphold a lie.”

Dena watched Thorin pace back and forth. He was a faithful son, but he would abdicate, unless he saw reason not to. She just had to get through his anger to reason with him.

“What does your heart desire, Thorin?” Dena tried a sweet smile.

“What?” Thorin stopped mid pace and nearly fell over.

“What do you want as a birthday present? Every dwarfling loves to answer this question.” Dena lost her smile at Thorin’s scowl.

“I’m not a dwarfling. I’m a prisoner. I want my freedom to live my own life. Can you promise me that, Lady Dena?”

Dena hissed a breath through her own teeth. Thrain would have boxed his ears at that title’s use. She was Queen. Reminded that he was now an adult, Thorin was determined to be just as cruel as his father. He would never call her Mother, she was not the true queen. She realized too late that he would be a king who hated his family. Every time that Thorin paid for Dis and Frerin’s antics would be remembered and paid back in full if he was forced to be king.

“What freedom can I grant you, Thorin?” Dena prayed that they had not made a tyrant instead of a peace maker. His furious face suddenly blanked, an unsure dwarfling in an adult’s body once again.

“I want a friend.” Thorin stood waiting.

“A friend?” Dena was confused. “You have many friends, Thorin. Dwalin and…”

“I have cousins specifically chosen for political reasons to be around me. Dwalin is faithful because it’s been drilled into his head since birth. I want someone I choose, someone that Father cannot scare off, send away, or banish. If you want me as Crown Prince, then I want a true friend, Dena.”

“Then a friend you shall have.” Dena stood tall and proud as Queen under the Mountain. “I will arrange it today.”

“Then you will have a Crown Prince as well.” Thorin nodded, a younger image of his ancestors whose statues she passed daily. It was clear that Thrain would no longer have things his way. She would make certain of it.


	2. Thorin's Fruitless Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin survives his birthday, just to have to survive a week of Thrain's idea of finding a friend. Dena calls in a favor from an old family friend. Perhaps only a wizard can fix this mess.

Thorin practically fled from his own banquet when the time that he could leave without seeming to be rude finally came. He had been excused from all of his classes for the day just to be stuck in a chair two seats down from his furious father at a feast that neither had enjoyed.

Enjoyed? Thorin huffed in exasperation as he removed his new ceremonial crown. It was a simple gold circlet adorned with two ebony ravens accented with silver filigree facing each other. He had worn it standing next to Thrain on his impressive throne as clan after clan of dwarves paid homage and reiterated their eagerness to keep the treaties that Thorin’s reign ensured.

Thrain had kept a diplomatic face while on his throne and kept a mildly displeased mask while at the banquet, presumably because of Thorin not eagerly participating in his own feast. Ale flowed freely and food came nonstop, but neither ate or drank much. How could Thorin enjoy a feast when he would pay dearly for Thrain’s temper on the morrow? More than anything else, Dena’s hand on his arm kept Thorin from throwing down the Crown Prince’s crown and storming out of Erebor a free dwarf, treaties and consequences be darned. Thorin had promised himself as he was crowned that he would never put up with Thrain’s cruelty ever again. Only his promise to Dena kept him here, and she knew it.

\----

It was quiet the next morning when Thorin approached the breakfast table. Only Thrain and Dena were seated; Dis and Frerin were nowhere in sight. Thrain barely looked up at Thorin before returning his gaze to his plate. Dena smiled at Thorin and nodded to his usual seat.

“Good morning, Father. Good morning, Dena.” Thorin’s face held an uncertain frown as he forced himself to sit. Thrain didn’t say a word and stuffed his face deliberately at what he thought of whatever farce they were about to talk about.

“Thorin, we’ve a few things to discuss this morning, so I had Dis and Frerin eat in the common room.” Dena smiled reassurance even as she kept a firm grip on Thrain’s arm. The idea of his siblings’ outrage at such treatment was little consolation as Thorin prepared for the inevitable temper outburst.

“I see.” Thorin forced himself to a bite of eggs from the plate that a servant put in front of him.

“How did you like your ceremony and banquet, son?” Thrain looked up, glaring an obvious challenge as he spat the word.

“It went well, Father. Our relations were well pleased. The clans’ renewed vows to the four foundation treaties will ensure peace for decades to come.” Thorin had forced Balin to come up with a diplomatic answer, which had kept the poor scribe up all night, complete with hangover.

“Very good.” Thrain didn’t jump into the expected tirade, though he ground up his food rather angrily. It was clear that this calm was costing him. “Now on to your present. You wish for a friend?”

“Yes, Father.” Thorin kept his tone respectful, but firm. After making his decision he had become more adamant about this than even reaching his master’s level in sword making.

“Someone that you chose. Someone that won’t be intimidated by court politics. What else?” Now finished with his meal, Thrain pushed his plate away and drained a mug of ale while glaring at Thorin. “Have you someone in mind?”

“No, Father.” Thorin bowed his head respectfully.

“Then you will be excused from your classes and duties for the next week. Fundin is compiling a list of potential ‘friends’.” Here Dena had to squeeze her husband’s arm rather hard. “You will be presented with a dozen each day at court beginning today. You will spend an hour with all of them, and then chose several to spend the rest of the day with individually. That gives you seven days to choose from eighty-four candidates. I expect you to have chosen someone by the end of this nonsense.” Thrain stood up and stormed out of the room.

“This is not what I had in mind, Dena.” Thorin had barely kept himself from standing in outrage and loosening his tongue. All of them knew what it had cost Thrain to keep his temper through everything the past two days.

“We must take one step at a time, Thorin. Your father doesn’t give up control easily.” Dena gave a weak, tired smile. It was clear that she had borne the brunt of Thrain’s tirades.

“I will try, Dena.” Thorin would jump through Thrain’s hoops for her. He took her hand and forced a smile. “Perhaps I will meet a good friend, maybe two.”

“I hope so, Thorin. You deserve it.” Dena got up. “Now I have to deal with your siblings, if you would excuse me.”

“Dena.” Thorin felt at a loss for words, an unexpected warmness filling him.

“Yes?” She looked back and smiled warmly.

“Thank you.” Thorin’s own cold smile melted and became just as warm.

\----

“So, how’s it going?” Dwalin and Balin joined Thorin at their favorite bar. They rarely had matching schedules of off time, but Thorin being released from duty released them from duty as well.

“Half are dwarrowdams wishing to get married. A quarter of the other half are dwarrow wishing to get married. The remaining bunch…” Thorin shrugged and ordered another ale.

“You only have three more days.” Balin hesitated to bring up bad news. He daily saw Thrain’s anger that Fundin was forced to deal with. This week couldn’t be over soon enough. “Your father expects this business to be finished soon.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll always have us, Thorin.” Dwalin’s face was serious even as he mock punched Thorin’s arm. Thorin turned away, remembering his hurtful but too true words to Dena regarding his too loyal cousins. Couldn’t they see that he needed someone who wasn’t a servant? No, they had been too well brainwashed since birth.

“I should get to bed early if I only have three days left.” Thorin left Dwalin’s punch unchallenged and got up. “Good night.”

“That boy doesn’t appreciate us.” Dwalin huffed as they watched Thorin leave dragging his feet. People might dismiss him as just a muscle bound guard, but he was as much the esteemed Fundin’s son as Balin was.

“Thorin needs to figure out how to be an adult now. It isn’t easy for the least of us, much less a grieving king’s son.” Balin was convinced that a mistake had been made and Dwalin had the better mind for Thorin’s advisor, if it hadn’t been for Dwalin’s love of weaponry and his large stature.

“Nothing good will come of this, and we’ll all pay the price for Thorin’s foolishness.” Dwalin crossed his arms and glared at his empty mug until Balin finished his last ale.

\----

“I’m so glad that you could come on such short notice, Gandalf.” Dena let out a relieved sigh as she took in the sight of the wizard in her family’s receiving room. “When I heard that you were visiting the court of the Woodland Realm, I couldn’t resist seeking out your advice.”

“It is always an honor to be invited to Erebor, Queen Dena.” Gandalf stood and bowed. “I’m just glad that I could be of some use to you regarding young Thorin. I assume that he is the reason why I have been summoned. My apologies that I could not attend his crowning ceremony.”

“Thorin wanted to abdicate, and destroy the treaties, just to get away from his father’s temper. Now’ he’s agreed to his duties, but he wants a friend. Someone that he chooses, someone that won’t be intimidated by court politics. Thrain tried to be understanding, but he’s gone about it all wrong.”

“I’ve heard tell of the search for eligible suitors.” Gandalf had hardly believed his ears upon hearing that even a handful of Woodland elves had been presented as potential ‘friends’ to Thorin. Thranduil had laughed himself silly into his cups of wine upon hearing the news from a dwarven delegation.

“The reason that I need your help is that today is the last day for suitors to be presented, and Thorin looks to be stubborn enough to deny them all even before meeting them.” Dena was at her wits end and had dared to summon and sneak in the wizard without her husband’s knowledge.

“It is hard to find those that we can trust, yet know that they are to be loyal to Thorin, and not the throne. Erebor desperately needs your wisdom, Gandalf. Or she may lose her Crown Prince and war will come back with years of grievances force.” Dwarven clans had undoubtedly kept tallies of real and imagined wrongs, insults, and slights even as they grudgingly kept the peace, just waiting for the day to get their revenge.

“Don’t look so downhearted, dear Queen. I know exactly what Thorin needs.” Gandalf clapped his hands together as he smiled knowingly. “I have a wizard friend, Radagast. He has the most amazing array of pets for sale. I’m certain that we can find something suitable.”

“A friend, Gandalf, not a pet. You don’t seem to understand the urgency of this predicament.” Dena could only stare, not knowing what else to do or who to turn to for advice on batty wizards out of touch with the needs of Middle Earth’s denizens.

“Trust me, my dear. Thorin will find the _perfect_ friend.” Gandalf smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly updating all of my stories, so let me know if you like this chapter and what you'd like to see.


End file.
